Mommy Dearests
:You may also be looking for "Mummy Dearest" |Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 27 of 50 |Order in Season = 27 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 198 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Cold Feet" |Next Episode in Series = "In Your Dreams" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Cold Feet" |Next Episode in Franchise = "In Your Dreams" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules, Iolaus, and Lilith are en-route to visit Alcmene. Lucius sets fire to Almene's village and ties her up in her house. Hercules is upset and vows to go after him. Jason is in Corinth. He is "entertaining" visitors from Crete. They are telling the prince how they have to offer up sacrifices to the Minotaur on a regular basis. Jason is bored. He misses his friends. Lucius visits his mother. She looks up to the heavens and tells Zeus that they are coming to Olympus to join him. Jason goes for a walk around town and meets a man named "Theodore" who stops a thug who stole an old woman's purse. Jason introduces himself to the man and invites him to the castle. Meanwhile: Back at the village -- Iolaus tries to comfort a little girl who has lost her dog. Iolaus, Hercules, and Lilith, help fixing up the destroyed village. Back in Corinth, Jason tells Theo that he was impressed at how he handled the rope. He mentions the only one he knows who can handle a rope like that is Hercules. Jason goes on about how Hercules is a mortal son of Zeus, and how not all of Zeus' sons are good. He tells Theo of Lucius. Theo says he would love to meet Hercules. Jason says he will see what he can do. Theo leaves. Jason is suspicious. Back at the village, Iolaus finds the dog and returns it to the little girl. Back at the cave, Lucius' mother is upset with him when she learns that Hercules is still alive. But when he mentions that he is going to use Hercules' friends to destroy him, she lightens up. Back at the Village, Hercules finds a Corinthian Royal banner on the table in the house and realizes that Lucius has gone to Corinth. Back at Corinth, When Hercules arrives, Jason wonders who he got here so fast since he just sent word to him. Hercules says that he believes that Lucius is in town. Hercules says he is going to start looking and Jason says he will get a group of guards to help. AS soon as Hercules leaves, "Theo" shows up. Jason figures out that Theo is Lucius and they chase each other around the castle. They get to the top of a tower and Jason and Lucius face off. Hercules arrives. Lucius throws Jason off the tower, but Jason manages to grab old of a brick sticking out. Hercules and Lucius fight as Jason makes his way back up the tower wall. Jason gets to the top and Lucius kicks him down again. Hercules throws Jason a rope, wrapping one end around a pole. Hercules and Lucius fight again. Hercules gets the upper hand but struggles over whether or not to kill him. The decision is made for him when the rope starts to unwrap from around the pole. Hercules dives on the rope, saving Jason. But, Lucius gets away. Again. Background Information Links and References Guest Stars References de:Der Attentäter Category:YH episodes